conversation with fairy tail
by Ruby2003
Summary: This is basically where I talk to the Fairy tail mages.(terrible summary)I was inspired by joy flowers please review.I will be doing dares,fights,holidays or whatever you want for this story,Please review!
1. Prologue

_**Ohayo minna!This is my first fanfiction so please leave some reviews.**_

Me:time for fun.I am so gonna freak them out muhahaha

Natsu:yosh I am all fired up

Gray;be quiet,flame brain

Natsu:what did you say ice princess!?*glare*

Gray flame brai-

Erza:do I hear fighting?!*evil aura*

Gray:no maim!* terrified*

Happy # 2:Aye!

Erza:good

Me now,now.I have an idea from or dare!

Fairy Tail:Noooooo!

Gajeel:I still haven't recovered from that boulder thing!

Gray:Istill have the memory of Kagura

Juvia:…EEEEEEEEP!Juvia is scared,gray-sama!* Jumps on him*

Gray:Help!* tries to writhe away*

Lucy:I don't have to seduce the boys again do I!?

Boys:*blush8

Me:It would start in the next chapter when I have reviews for the dares or truths

Fairy tail:please,please,pleaaase go easy on us!*puppy dog eyes*


	2. My own dares!

_**Hello everybody!This chapter are all my ideas**_

Natsu and the rest of Fairy Tail:*relieved* looks like you didn't get any reviews.

Me: oh don't worry.I have made a whole new selection from my brain

Natsu:nooooooo!

Gray:I am so not going to mermaid heel ever again!*trembles*

Bixlow:I am not going to get into stone again by that creepy woman Evergreen.

Evergreen:*sweetly*What did you say again~hmmm!?

Bixlow:N-n-nothing ma'im

Me:enough with that,let's get on with the fun!

Fairy Tail:*groan*

Me:hmmm*turning head* today it would be you,Natsu,for being the main one on the teasing,Truth or dare?

Natsu:T-t-truth

Me:Oh*disappointed*I had such a good dare for you,no matter this is the question…*evily* who do you think is the most ugly?

natsu:...!um...I choose...*freaking out*ummm I choose Erza...no I meant evergreen...no umm.. Lucy*backing away from The girls*

girls:what did you say*starts beating him up*

natsu: help! Sorry i didn't mean it!* faints*

me : looks like somebody's going to the hospital well on with the game elfman truth or Dare?

Elf man:dare is manly!

fairy tail and me :sweat drop

me:well it is your choice dare it is *whispers*

elfman: *pales* really ?That is not manly!

me:DO IT !

elfman:o-o-okay*gulps* FAIRY TAIL IS THE WORST GUILD EVER!*pales at the stares*

fairy tail:...

Me:*cheeky smile*

gray:WHAT DID YOU SAY!ICE MAKE LANCE*whips him*

Mirajane:I AM DISSAPOINTED IN YOU!DEVIL SOUL!*beats him up*

Erza:YOU HAVE DISSAPOINTED ME!LIGHTING EMPRESS ARMOUR!*starts shocking him*

Lisanna:ELFMAN-NEE,HOW COULD YOU!TIGRESS!*starts clawing him*

rest of fairy tail:HOW COULD YOU!*starts beating him with magic*

evergreen:GRRRRRRR!*turns elfman to stone*

Elfman:HEEEEEELP!RUBY2003 FORCED M~*faints

Me:There goes another one,well I should end this now before the whole guild is in the hospital,well please send me reviews and truths,or dares*evil laugh*

Fairy tail:HEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!*runs at full speed*

Me:well i will be updating once a week or !


	3. Please review!

**_ I know it has already been one week but no one gave me review*puppy dog eyes*_**

**Natsu:***grumble* why did you have to come right now,i thought you were gone for good

Me:How dare you!*glare*You will get punished.*sigh*No one gave me any dare reveals so this will be very short :(

Fairy tail:Yea!

Me:I will keep on writing when i get reveals


	4. Some big punishment that Erza condemned

Me:Ohayo fairy tail!

Fairy tail:Oh nooo!She got dares!

Natsu:Why do you guys want us to do this*whimper*

Erza:*shocked*NATSU SINCE WHEN DID YOU BECOME SUCH A PUPPY! YOU HAVE DISGRACED FAIRY TAIL,TIME FOR PUNISHMENT!*equips into her flame empress armour*

Natsu:WHAT!NO I DON'T KNOW WHAT I DID BUT I'M SORRY!KYAAAAAA*faints from fright*

Me:my,my one down *sighs then goes to chibi mode*BUT LIKE 200 MORE!*creepy smile*

Fairy tail except for natsu(he's knocked out)and gray(he's freaking out about his pants):KYAAAAAAAAA!

Me:Gray you are the first because you didn't go with the crowd

gray:Okay,fine jeeez*finally looks up from his naked *ahem* place* dare,because*pause then turns white*I DON;T KNOW WHAT ELSE TO DO!*calms down again*anyway what's the worst take can happen?

me:hehe,*whisper*

Gray:?!WHAAAAT!Fine,Juvia,i've got something to tell you

Juvia:*thinks*gray-sama is going to ask Juvia to marry him!Juvia's going to marry gray-sama *hearts out of her eyes*yes gray-sama?

Gray:well um...you know umm..YOU SUCK!*looks at juvia*I'm sorry she forced me!

Juvia:*shattered*Love rival bewitched gray-sama Juvia MUST GET REVENGE!

lucy:Juvia!I am not your love ri-KYAAAAA!*faints from the water slicer*

Me:who knew Juvia had a destructive side?Oh well Lucy's not going to be in the games for a while,and since Juvia did it,*evil look*JUVIA'S NEXT!

Juvia:juvia is scared but juvia chooses truth

Me:Okay,would you rather eat erza's cake or punch gray in the face!?

Juvia:*shocked*umm...Juvia is scared of the answers but Juvia chooses to eat Erza's cake.

Erza:*holds the cake*WHAT DID YOU SAY,THAT IS UNFORGIVABLE I SHALL HAVE TO KILL YOU!

Juvia: NO,JUVIA DIDN'T WANT TO DO IT!BUT JUVIA LO..LOVE-*faints*

Me:*sigh*fairy tail is dropping dead like flies,oh well let's see who's next,hmmmm,I know!Gajeel

Gajeel:geehee ,Dare,Bring it on

Me:then*whisper*

Gajeel:NOOOOOO!

_**10 minutes later**_

Gajeel:*dressed as a girl*Oh Natsu please marry me ohh*thinks*WHY MEEEE!

Natsu:NO WAYY!Gajeel is a girly girl,

Gajeel:NOOOOO!

Juvia;gajeel must never steal gray-sama

Gajeel:uhhhh

Me:you have to where that for 2chapters

gajeel:noooooooo!WHY MEEEEEEEEEEE!

ME:NEXT person,hmmmmm i choose ...

fairytail:*tense* just say it!

me:...EVERGREEN

evergreen:fairies chooses dare

Me:then say*whisper*

Evergreen:Fine,i lo-lo-love er-er-ZA'S SWEATY FEET!

me:what did you say again*devil's smile*

evergreen:I LOVE ERZA'S SWEATY FEET

Erza:my feet they ARE NOT SWEATY AT ALL,HOW DARE YOU!*goes into berserk mode and beats up evergreen.

Me:since you disabled another person you are the next to choose..Erza

Erza:truth

Me:fine,who do you like better,Jellal or strawberry cake

Erza:...that question is easy it is strawberry cake

Jellal:I thought we weren't in this together this is farewell

Erza:nooooo!*faints from stress o_o*

Fairy tail( Natsu especially):whatt!Thats a first!

Me:now then,since i have dares I'll go easy on you.I will end now

Fairy tail:yessss!

Me:But i'm coming again next week muhahaha!Please leave reviews if you want to see longer chapters or more punishing fairy tail with dares and truths!PLEASE DO IT*realizes what i did*i mean please.

Fairy tail except for erza :HEEEEEEEEEEELP!GO EASY ON US PLEASE!

Erza:When did you all become wimps,i am punishing you!

fairy tail:NOOOOO!NOT AGAIN!*runs off at high speed*

Me:oh well _**please R&R for more thanks!**_


	5. Living hell for Fairy part 1

Me:Hello fairy tail!

Fairy tail:HELP!,IT'S THE CRAZY PSYCHO LADY!

Me:grrrrr..right you did it fairy tail in this chapter everyone of you is doing a dare or a truth!

Fairy tail:WHYYYYYYYYYY US!WHAT DID WE EVER DO TO YOU!

Me:i first choose... ...yes i choose...you Jellal

Jellal:i choose,truth

Me:okay,then,what did you think when you pushed Erza into the lacrima

Jellal:...i was a terrible guy but i was thinking that she deserved it

Erza: I had thought you were going to say you were fighting against it,BUT YOU HAVE BETRAYED MY TRUST!NOW WE WILL NEVER BE WITH EACH OTHER

Jellal:i didn't mean to

Erza:NO MATTER YOU WILL BE PUNISHED!*beats him up real good*

Fairy Tail:*sweatdrop*

Me:okay,next up Natsu!

Natsu:yosh,I choose dare

Me:fine*whisper*

Natsu:NOOOOOO!NO WAY AM I DOING THAT EV-*get's electricuted*

Me:do it*glare*

Natsu:*gulps*

_the door flies open and in comes sting_

Me:well Natsu do it

Natsu:why!*cries**kisses sting on the lips*

Sting:FLAME BRAIN I DIDN'T COME HERE TO BE KISSED,YOU STUPID LITTLE KNAT,NOW MY FACE IS RUINED BECAUSE OF YOUR SMELLY KISS!

Me:oh,Sting,you came *devil's smile*didn't you know that whoever comes into Fairy tail has to participate!

Sting:uhhhh no,

Me:well your next,truth or dare?

Sting:i hate those kind of games!fine i choose dare!

Me:than kiss gray!

sting:HELL NO!why*cries*

Gray:why!

Me:DO IT

Sting:*gulps**pecks Grays cheek and runs away*HELP!HIS DISGUSTING ICE FACE IS TERRIBLE!wHYYYYYYYYY!

Gray:YOUR MOUTH SMELLS TERRIBLE!I HATE YOU!

Me:well let's see if you rogue want truth or dare.

Rogue:truth

Me:then who do you think is weak

Rogue:it's obiviously that blondie

Lucy:HOW DARE YOU*beats him up*

Rogue:i take that back!

Me:i choose Erza,truth or dare

Erza:i don't want to break up with Jellal again so dare

Me:then run around mangolia naked

Erza:THAT'S A TOTAL EMBARRASSMENT NO-*gets electricuted*

Me:didn't i tell you do it?

Erza*blushing*fi-f-f-ine i-i-i w-w-w-ill d-d-do i-t

30 agonizing minutes *for erza* later

Erza(still naked):i-i-i-i- did i-t

Magnolia men:come back her...i LOVE YOU!

Erza:KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA*locks door*

Fairy tailmen:*nosebleed* er ERZA YOU STILL ARE...UMMM

Erza:what *realizes that she's naked*KYAAAAAAAAAAA!I AM SO SORRY!

Me:next person will be...hmmmm happy,Truth or Dare

Happy:AYE!

Me:I SAID TRUTH OR DARE!

Happy:truth!

Me:than who do you like or fish!?

Happy:Charle

Charle(I don't know how to spell her):Geez blue cat

Me:well I will end it next !

Faiytail:thank goodness

Me:oh don't worry it will be living hell next time too*shark smile*please R&R for more thanks!

Fairytail:KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!


	6. Preview and more

Me:and another day!Yipeee

Fairytail:*groan* ?

Me:Don't you remember?WE ARE HAVING LIVING HELL FOR FAIRY TAIL!

Fairytail:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!WHY*cries helplessly*

Erza: *devil mode*DO YOU WANT TO HAVE ANOTHER PUNISHMENT!?

every on else:NO!

Me:Anyway i need to pause because i am kinda running out on dares so i can only do a few.

Fairy tail:YIPEEEEEEEEEE!

Me:anyways i choose sting.

Sting:*trying to hide in corner*umm i am brave!

Me:*sweat drop* .eat a bar of soup.

Sting:*cries like a baby*

_**The door flies open and sabertooth's leader comes in**_

Jiemma:HOW DARE YOU CRY IN FRONT OF THE ENEMY NOW YOU HAVE TO EAT TWO BARS!

Me:Hello jiemma*evil mode*you do know you have to stay and play until the end don't you?

Jiemma:hoho.I don't care it will be easy.

first,STING HURRY UP AND EAT THOSE LAVENDER SCENTED BARS.

Sting:wahdoihhsavethodhotji-eww!(WHY DO I HAVE TO DO THIS!)

Me:oh well next time it is Living hell for sabertooth and fairy tail!

**_Please review as i am not a creative to R& comments are welcomed._**


	7. Some big punishment Minerva condemned

Me:I am so sorry for the long break!I was just so busy watching anime and who knew sitting in front of a screen was so time wasting? But I was doing a whole lot of homework at start of school .Oh well back to tormentingF Fairy Tail and Sabertooth again.

Natsu:WHYYYYYYY! It was just fine before you came again! We even fixed the guild!

Me:well to bad,BECAUSE WE ARE HAVING LIVING HELL FOR FAIRY TAIL AND SABERTOOTH!*realizes how embarrassing it was*ahem, I mean you guys are going to die when I have finished with you.

Sting:*whimper*NOOOOOO I STILL HAVE A SOUP SMELL IN MY MOUTH!

Me:uhhhhg, we will just get on with truth or *evil mode*truth or dare?

Jiemma:To make the seas silent and the sky-

Me:JUST GET ON WITH IT ALREADY!

Jiemma:*still caught up with his speech*And to make Fairy Tail manworship us.I choose dare!

Me:I don't think Fairy Tail will do that after this.

Jiemma:Why?

Me:because I DARE YOU TO WEAR A GIRLS UNDERWEAR ON YOUR HEAD!

Jiemma:wha...wait WHAT! THERE IS NO WAY IN -*gets shocked*

Me:WELL TOO BAD.*chibi mode*then you have to wear double!

Jiemma:*reluctantly, actually totally disagreeing*fine I will do it

*after he got changed*

Fairy tail:¡¿*due to circumarstances that are unmentionable, the marks have flipped upside down*

Sabertooth:ahhhhhhhhhhh...

Jiemma:well what!?*he is wearing two pink are is going to die*

Lucy:YOU STOLE MY PANTS! PERVERT! LUCY KICK!

Jiemma:*faints**see, told you he was going to die*

Fairy Tail:...Congratulations Lucy!You beat Jiemma!

Sabertooth:Jiemma...he fainted...wow.

Fairy Tail:We will crush you!

Sabertooth:Ahhhhhhhhhhh! !

Minerva:HOW DARE YOU PUNISHMENT TIME!

Sabertooth:*runs away*WHY DO WE HAVE ANOTHER ERZA HERE!

Minerva or Erza number 2:hey I am original.*goes back chasing Sabertooth

Me:oh we go , pleaseR&R and would be appreciated in the comments section.


End file.
